Sachiko's Needs
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko can't seem to keep her eyes off of Yumi during a business party. One-shot.


**A/N:** Hey, so it's been a little while since I've posted, but I am back with this story. I want to say right now before you start. This story is kind of a test run for myself in love scenes. I pushed my own boundaries a bit here, I don't generally like to make overly detailed love scenes because I personally don't really enjoy it. I do think these scenes absolutely have a place in these stories though and like reading them, I just don't like all the insanely in depth details. So that being said, I have tried to write this story in a different way. I decided to take that scene a step further than I usually do, but also try writing it with a different feeling. I like to think of this story as a challenge to myself really. I actually am quite pleased with the way it came out, but I am also kind of like, "I can't believe I'm posting this." I don't really think I will go further with scenes like this, but at the same time, it's hard to get across certain feelings or actions without taking that next step. I hope you enjoy this story, I did a lot of reworking on this one.

* * *

"Congratulations."

Sachiko sighed as the word played in her head again. She was sick of hearing it, this party wasn't even for her it was for her father, yet she kept getting congratulated too. Of course the people saying this to her were simply at this party because of a successful business deal. She had nothing to do with it and those close to her knew that. Unfortunately, those close to her were also being chatted up, mainly one person in specific.

Fukuzawa Yumi, or at least that was her name, Sachiko smiled every time she heard the new name. Ogasawara Yumi, her loving wife of two months now seemed to be the center of attention for people interested in the Ogasawara family. Sachiko didn't mind, but she did worry that Yumi wasn't used to the attention. Unfortunately, everyone wanted to figure out who the bride of the Ogasawara's daughter was. Who she is, where she came from, why Sachiko chose her, and how they met.

These were all questions Sachiko was unfortunately used to. She still got interview requests which at this point she found mildly annoying. They were all the same to her, everyone was still apparently shocked that she was a lesbian. She took a sip of her wine that she had been holding as a way to calm herself. She hated that everyone wanted to peer into her and Yumi's life together, unfortunately it was hard to avoid requests like that with a father like hers.

That said, this recent business deal had made headlines and naturally one of the questions coming up over and over again dealt with her and Yumi. Everyone wanted to know if the company was facing troubles based on its acceptance of her and Yumi.

She shook her head in frustration. All eyes were on them right now and she didn't like it. Her father simply told her to ignore them and enjoy her life with Yumi. She wished it was that easy, but after seeing Yumi getting bothered for possible interviews she knew she couldn't just simply ignore it.

Tonight was one of those nights where Yumi was again being bothered and like usual, Sachiko watched intently for any signs of annoyance. Yumi had grown over the years and if they didn't have wedding rings Sachiko was sure she could convince others she was as an Ogasawara based solely off her mannerisms and elegance in all aspects. It was an act that her wife had become quite good at, but those close to the couple knew the act and had seen it a hundred times.

Still it made Sachiko smile watching her hold her own among people she once thought she wasn't worthy enough to speak to. Yumi was still as charming, bubbly, and beautiful as she always has been. She hadn't changed a bit from her cheerful self, expect maybe physically which Sachiko didn't mind. In fact those changes had ended up catching Sachiko's attention more than once tonight.

Every time she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and her hips swayed a little. The way her dress hugged her form so perfectly. Those small glances she received every now and again. Sachiko took another sip of her wine, she was feeling a lot more than annoyance now.

Maybe it was the fact that this wasn't her first glass of wine or maybe it was just the fact that Yumi had an effect on her that she couldn't describe if she tried. Either way, every little movement her wife made fueled this fire that was starting to burn within Sachiko.

She smiled when Yumi turned away from who she was talking with and met her eyes. That beautiful smile. Sachiko repositioned herself slightly in her chair, she was starting to feel a little warm. She could only watch in awe as Yumi made her way through the small crowd of people towards herself.

Unfortunately she would be cut short by a man in a suit with what she assumed was his wife. She saw Yumi glance to her about to say something before smiling and giving a nod. Sachiko knew that move it was something she herself did, it seemed Yumi had been taking notes. She sighed wondering how long these two would talk with her wife. At least she got to see Yumi from a different angle though, something her desires were quite enjoying at this point in time.

If only Yumi could get closer, she could see this desire in her lover's eyes. This want to be closer to her, this need to be with her.

Sachiko took another sip of her wine as she watched Yumi brush a stray hair out of her face revealing those lips better. She stared for a moment or maybe a minute, she couldn't recall when she finally realized she was staring.

She sat up straighter for a moment as she glanced around the room to see if anyone had noticed which it seemed they had not. When her eyes finally rested back on Yumi she was bending over to pick something up. Sachiko didn't even care if she was staring this time, her thoughts were about to throw her overboard, she needed to do something about this feeling.

Without hesitation she lifted her glass to her mouth and finished the rest of the wine before setting the empty glass down on a small table nearby and standing from her chair. She smiled as she approached the trio and placed her hands on Yumi's hips as she circled around her getting a subtle but absolutely delightful reaction from her wife.

She smiled brightly when Yumi glanced to her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Sachiko said still smiling as she leaned down close to Yumi's ear. "I want to tear your dress off right here and now," she whispered as Yumi's eyes went a little wide as she turned her head slightly towards her wife. "I will be in my old bedroom waiting, I do hope you will join me so I don't cause a scene out here."

Yumi's mouth hung open for a moment as Sachiko looked away from Yumi and smiled once again before giving a small nod and turning to walk away. Yumi just simply stared at her for a moment before regaining her composure and turning towards the couple giving them a smile just like Sachiko had.

"I unfortunately have to cut this conversation short. It was a pleasure speaking with you," Yumi said with a small bow.

"It's no problem, it looked urgent whatever it was, have a good night Mrs. Ogasawara."

Yumi smiled as she walked away, she liked the way that sounded. She liked what her loving wife had said better though. It was those words echoing in her mind that made her feet move a little faster once she was out of the parties view.

Sachiko didn't typically speak like this and that had Yumi's heart racing as she approached her lover's old bedroom door. She found herself taking a deep breath when she placed her hand on the door knob, she wasn't sure what to expect when she entered the room. She glanced left and then right to make sure no one saw her before opening the door and stepping inside, closing the door slowly behind her.

There was a lamp near Sachiko's old bed that was turned on and its faint glow illuminated the room enough for Yumi to tell that no one was there. She raised an eyebrow curiously before taking a few steps forward and then stopping in her tracks to the sound of the connected bathroom door opening. Her cheeks flushed red as Sachiko came out of the bathroom in nothing but her undergarments. Thankfully the dimly lit room didn't make it clearly visible that Sachiko was having such an effect on her.

Sachiko smirked at Yumi as she slowly made her way past her and checked that the bedroom door was locked before slowly coming up behind her and placing her hands on Yumi's hips again.

Sachiko breathed slowly as she ran her hands slowly up Yumi's side until they were resting on her shoulders. "You have no idea how bad I want this," she whispered as she leaned in and placed a kiss on the back of Yumi's neck.

Yumi shivered at the touch as she took a deep steady breath.

Sachiko's smirk turned into a wicked smile as she observed her wife's body language. She was putty in her hands as she continued to place kisses on her neck.

"This dress looks really good on you, I must admit," Sachiko said as Yumi leaned her head forward and Sachiko's kisses started finding their way in different places. "Unfortunately I started to envy this dress as I watched you entertain party guests."

"How so?" Yumi breathed as she rolled her head to the side as Sachiko placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

"As beautiful and elegant as it may be, it leaves nothing to the imagination, so perfectly hugging your body," Sachiko explained in between small kisses. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, I just wanted you all to myself."

Yumi smiled, she could hear the needing in Sachiko's voice. "And now you have me all to yourself."

Sachiko placed one last kiss on Yumi's neck before smiling mischievously and turning Yumi around to face her. "There is just one last thing I need to do," She said as she placed her hands on the straps of the dress. "This thing needs to go."

Yumi just simply smiled as she felt the dress leave her shoulders exposing more skin for Sachiko's lips to explore. She took an unsteady breath at the sudden feeling of her lover's lips on her now bare shoulder. Sachiko surprised her though by not letting the dress drop immediately. Instead Sachiko held it up with her hands as she slowly explored every new inch of skin exposed with her lips.

"S-Sachiko," Yumi breathed feeling rather weak in the knees by her lover's pleasurable assault. It was evident to Sachiko now that Yumi was feeling the exact same way she was. "Just let it drop, please."

Sachiko smiled as she released the dress and watched it fall to a pool around Yumi's feet.

"That's better," Sachiko said before Yumi attacked her by wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into a kiss that took Sachiko by surprise. She had no idea her teasing would have such an effect on Yumi, but she couldn't complain as she deepened the kiss until they both needed to break for air.

Sachiko looked into Yumi's eyes while taking deep breaths, that desire that she was feeling in herself she could see in Yumi's eyes. "This is way better than a boring party."

Yumi smirked and lowered her hands to Sachiko's hips before spinning around and guiding her towards the bed. "Ten times better," Yumi playfully replied as Sachiko fell back onto the bed allowing her wife to take in her beautiful sight. "Make that one hundred times better," she said before climbing over top of Sachiko and biting her bottom lip. Sachiko could feel her heart racing now as she felt Yumi's body close, the excitement of what was to come creeping into her.

Nothing else around her mattered right now as she placed her hands on Yumi's hips. The small reaction, the way Yumi's body shifted slightly in her hands, the electrifying feeling running through Sachiko. Those lips so close but not close enough, Sachiko instinctively lifted her head and took a kiss from Yumi's lips quickly before looking into her eyes for a moment longer. The look she got back setting her desires ablaze as she again went in for another kiss, this one lasting longer though as she lost herself in Yumi and ran her hands up her back.

The small inhale from Yumi and the way her body reacted to every small touch. It was overwhelming for Sachiko as she took it a step further, her tongue finding Yumi's as her left hand slowly ran down her back again, slipping under Yumi's panties and causing her to break the kiss momentarily with a gasp. Sachiko watched in fascination as Yumi enjoyed this new feeling for a moment before leaning back down and finding Sachiko's lips again.

Yumi was starting to feel that same desire, every spot that Sahciko touched felt sensitive and was bringing a delightfully intoxicating feeling to her. Never breaking the kiss she found a way to prop herself up on one hand as her other made its way to Sachiko's stomach and then started slowly making its way up. Just like Yumi had done earlier Sachiko had to break the kiss to collect herself momentarily as Yumi's hand found it's under her bra.

"Take it off," Sachiko breathed before sitting up and kissing Yumi again allowing her to unclasp her bra.

Yumi grinned as she tossed Sachiko's bra aside before shoving her back down to the bed. "I'm going to enjoy this," she said as she slowly lowered herself down never breaking eye contact with Sachiko. The sudden feeling of her panties coming down being the only thing making her jump before smiling at Sachiko who had an adventurous look on her face.

"I am too," she simply replied as Yumi looked down and saw her lover's hand finding its way up her inner thigh. "I'm going to enjoy this a lot," she added when Yumi finally looked back up to her only to lose her words from the touch she knew was coming.

It only made her smile more when Yumi still couldn't find her words after a few seconds. Sachiko could tell the effect she was having on her by the way her arms suddenly became weak and the way she was breathing.

"T-this isn't fair," Yumi finally breathed before finally letting her arms give out. She ran her left hand up the side of Sachiko's neck as she assaulted the other side with her lips.

Sachiko could hardly keep focused on what she was doing as Yumi trailed kisses up the side of her neck, the small pleasurable noises finally becoming audible to Sachiko. It was all she needed to hear to regain focus as she opened her eyes and turned her head to catch Yumi's lips with her own.

"Sachiko," Yumi breathed before her words were caught in her throat again. "I…"

Sachiko smiled, she knew exactly what Yumi was getting at but before she would do it, she reached around and help Yumi out of her own bra. "There that's better," she said before rolling Yumi over so she was lying underneath her now. She was lost with desire as she looked up to Sachiko for a moment before feeling her lips on her neck and then lower and lower and lower.

Her destination making Yumi's back arch as she took a deep breath and tangled her fingers in Sachiko's hair. Her body was on fire and her mind was in a blur as she reached for the sheets. Her toes curled as she pushed her foot into the bed, Sachiko's love was overwhelming her, but she could feel the end coming.

Sachiko could tell Yumi was close though by the way her body was moving, and those beautiful noises she was making. It was almost enough to send Sachiko overboard herself, but before that would happen she would feel Yumi hold her close, as she started arching her back again.

"Sachiko. . ." She breathed one last time, her voice cracking as she felt a powerful release causing her mind to go blank as her body shuddered.

Sachiko just simply smiled after Yumi had calmed, she could see her chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath she took. "Simply gorgeous," she said as Yumi smiled and looked up at her with eyes still full of desire.

"Kiss me," was all Yumi could manage to say before feeling Sachiko's lips against hers again for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yumi," Sachiko responded as she watched her wife's body in complete fascination, there was just something so alluring about her.

After about a minute or so of lying there, Yumi found the strength she needed to climb over top of Sachiko catching her by surprise as she had been too engrossed in Yumi's body. "I didn't even realize you still had these on," Yumi said as she grabbed ahold of Sachiko's panties and slowly started taking them off.

Sachiko could feel her heart beating a little faster again as Yumi slowly crawled back over top of her.

"I think I'll start here," Yumi said as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Sachiko's.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

Sachiko walked into the kitchen with Yumi as a maid pulled out a chair from the kitchen table for them to sit at. It was all a little excessive to Sachiko, she and Yumi lived at home without maids, but her parents were present and that was how things worked.

"Good morning," Touro said as the two took their seats.

"Good morning," they replied almost in unison as Touro offered them some orange juice.

"Did you enjoy the party? I wasn't able to find either of you last night, not that it was important," Sayako said as Sachiko glanced to Yumi who had become a lot better at lying.

"Unfortunately we retired early, Sachiko wasn't feeling the best," Yumi explained as she took a sip of her juice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, are you feeling better now?" Sayako asked as Sachiko glanced to Yumi and smiled, the unspoken message received easily by her wife.

"Yes, I feel much better now," she said before leaning over and giving Yumi a quick kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there it is, I hope you liked it. I know I stopped it right as it was Sachiko's turn, but I felt like doing another one would be kind of more of the same and too long. I could be wrong, maybe there should have been more. Anyways, I just wanted to point that out down here quickly before ending this. Thank you for all the reviews/support. I can't believe next month is 4 years posting on fan fiction.


End file.
